Replacement of rail ties is among the most common railroad or railway repairs. It is time- and labor-consuming and if not carefully carried out, runs the risk of damaging the track by moving the rails “out of gage” (too far apart or close together), out of parallel alignment relative to one another and to the rail bed, or bending the rails. Automated equipment exists for replacing rail ties that uses jigs and fixtures to stabilize the rails while old ties are removed and new ties driven in.
Replacement of rail ties is particularly challenging on railway bridges or trestles because the bridge is often the only solid surrounding structure on which workers and equipment can stand. It is expensive and time-consuming to bring in large work gangs and bridge work is a special operation due to its additional safety (fall protection) and structural requirements. n these operations, the need for rail stabilization is particularly acute.
A need exists, therefore, for methods and apparatus for stabilizing railroad track during tie-replacement operations or other rail repair work.